Ciel knows better
by moonlightsnow
Summary: Just a little story about the 2 Ciels and Elizabeth before the events of Kuroshitsuji.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story makes use of the 2CT or the Two Ciel Theory. Please familiarize yourself with the theory before reading to keep yourself from being confused.

 _I do not own Kuroshitsuji_

* * *

Ciel knows better...

He always does.

 _He_ was always the fragile one.

About a minute of running and he'll be huffin' and puffin as if the Earth hasn't supplied enough oxygen.

A 10 minute play in the rain and he'll surely get a cold or a flu the next day if not immediately...

And days spending the afternoons alone while watching the two of them play and have fun shimmering in the sun, immediately triggers a certain pain in his heart that he could never explain what, how, and why...

And sadly that wound takes a longer time to heal than anything else.

"Cieeeel ~ I think I saw an easter egg under that tree!"

"Really? Then let's go get it Lizzy!" And Ciel took her hand and ran through the garden towards the big cypress tree followed by their dog Sebastian.

"Don't run too far okay?" His mom bid.

He pressed his hands against the window glass, leaving fingerprints that would surely make their maid sweat drop while cleaning.

They were gone for a moment and he was already considering on going back to his bed but he soon heard the distinct laugh of Elizabeth, followed by his brother's.

He turned his head back and now found them running in circles with Elizabeth and Sebastian chasing after Ciel. In Ciel's right hand was the decorated egg they probably got from the Cypress tree. Elizabeth giggles as she reaches for the egg and his brother laughs as he tries his best to put it away from Elizabeth as far away as possible.

Elizabeth continues to titter. "Ciel slow down! Come on, let me see it!"

Ciel grinned mischievously. "No, you have to catch me if you want to see it!"

And they continued to run around the backyard and _he_ continued to smile as he watches them…

Suddenly, Elizabeth caught his eye and stopped chasing after the running Ciel.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" She brightly announced as she changed her direction and ran towards him.

Surprised to find himself the center of her attention, he stepped back and prepared himself to run away from the window, to hide or probably go back to his room, but she arrived just before he could make any move.

"How are you feeling?" She asked by the window.

"Ah...umm..." His heart was beating rampantly and it is getting hard for him to catch his breath. Is he having another attack?

"Lizzy?"

They both looked back to find Ciel seemingly rather stripped off the bright smile he wore awhile ago.

"Ci~~eeel~~! I think You're brother might want to play with us." Elizabeth brightly informed him.

She turned to him. "Right?"

He was tongue tied. Not sure if it was the suddenness of her actions or the mere vibrant energy of her words, still it took him a couple of seconds before he managed to find his footing and answer.

...but when he did...

"I-"

"-he can't play, Lizzy." Ciel took over. Surprised, he looked back and found Ciel's eyes quite unreadable. Is it sad? Mad? Or something in between?

"Eh?" Elizabeth's face suddenly became sullen. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Because he is still sick. He needs to recover." Ciel then turned his blue eyes to the similar but weak one. "Right?"

Ciel's gaze was knowing. He knew that if _he_ did play, _he_ would heave for air again.

He knew that if _he_ did play and run with them, _he_ might end up on bed for 2 days straight again.

He knew that if _he_ did play like him, there's a huge chance _he_ will not be able to play like that ever again.

So _he_ nodded.

Elizabeth became even more sullen.

 _He_ became sullen.

But there was nothing they could do...could they?

"Oh I know!" And in a flash, Elizabeth was gone from his sight, leaving him and his brother alone.

In her absence, he found his brother's shimmering blue eyes examining him. He looked back and they stared at each other's eyes for more than seconds.

Ciel gave a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled back. "I'm feeling better."

Ciel stepped closer. "Take a good rest okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

Because Ciel always knows better.

"Tadaaaa!"

And he was almost heaving again as Elizabeth surprised him from the back, inside the mansion, with a big toy boat.

"If you can't play outside then we'll just play with you here, inside the house!" She loudly proclaimed.

She turned to the window. "C'mon Ciel!"

Ciel happily nodded then rushed through the garden, out of their sight. Probably towards the mansion, to the living room where they are at.

* * *

Opening the door, Ciel witnessed Elizabeth and his brother giggling at each other as Elizabeth tries to play and put the horses inside the ark while _he_ tries to embark all the other animals.

 _His_ laugh stopped, however, the minute he got sight of his brother.

Ciel walked between the two of them then sat on the floor in front of him. One by one, he removed the small animals in front of _him_ and once the floor between them was clear, he then placed a chessboard between them.

"Shall we?"

 _He_ brightened up.

"Not fair!" Elizabeth protested which had the two of them chuckle a lot.

Ciel, indeed, knows him better.

* * *

*E*N*D**of**Part1*

 _"And so they played chess for how many rounds while Elizabeth watched them in pouted lips and jealous emerald eyes."  
_

^I actually wanted this to be the last statement but I figured, with the title I've chosen, that one should be enough.

Also, for those who still got confused: Ciel here refers to real Ciel (the healthy one) and _He_ refers to our Ciel (the sickly one).

Moving on...

Now that the 2CT is (**not sure if a spoiler alert is necessary here but SPOILER ALERT**) slowly being solidified by the recent manga chapters, I cannot help but release this story that I've long stored on my smartphone notes since the release of Chapter 91. If the 2CT is real, then it wouldn't hurt to think that a story like this has possibly unfolded.

I've always been interested with the relationship Elizabeth had with the twins before Kuroshitsuji. I would like to think that there exists a love triangle relationship between the three of them but since they were in such an early age, they were not fully aware and conscious to know they are even in one. I tried to incorporate this thought subtly in the story and I'll try to further elaborate this concept in the next few chapters (Yes, I accidentally wrote a longer than usual short story if that even makes sense). Anyway, I hope I did not murder the personality of the characters here and made them OOC and I hope that you were able to find my story likeable in some way.

Thank you for reading this story and please do share your thoughts and write a review and/or pm me about your opinions and/or if you have any additional headcanons you would like to incorporate to my story. Again, thank you!

 _Kuroshitsuji is owned by Yana Toboso_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This story was actually written before the big reveal so I'm sorry if there are any inconsistencies with the character. I wanted to edit this story to make the characters consistent with the original but since the current arc isn't finished revealing its story yet (I mean we don't even have his name yet -_-') I figured I'd just stay with the story I've written before and just make the necessary adjustments once the character of Ciel and everyone else have been solidified by the author herself. For the meantime, I hope you will still love this story and hopefully review and tell me what you think of our three beloved characters. Thank you!

* * *

...

After a few days he seemed to have been completely recovered from his asthma. Still, his doctor, Aunt Angelina, did not allow him to come together with his father and mother to the garden party his father was invited to.

He was left in the house...again.

Well at least he has Tanaka and Sebastian accompanying him.

"Ci~~~eeeeeel!" A loud voice sang through the mansion and before he knows it, he found the bright sunny girl wrapped in his arms.

"I saw the toy we played last week being sold in the market! I brought one, let's play again!" Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"But Eliza-"

Yet, again, she placed the Big Ship before he could even respond.

She giggled. "They now called it The Noah's Ark!" She informed him quite proudly.

"C'mon Ciel! What animal would you like to have?"

He stared at her for some time; observed her ever cheerful face…her melodious smile...

Then gave one soft, serene smile in return.

"Anything is fine, Lizzy."

Elizabeth's eyes widened for a second then smiled as if she's just been given one great reward.

"Okay!"

And they played like that and got lost in their own world, they did not even noticed the sky turned orange.

* * *

"Hmmm...how about...ah! Do you have any ribbons for this one?" Elizabeth asked raising his white rabbit stuff toy in her hands.

He stood up. "I'll ask Tanaka downstairs." And he opened the door and happily moved his feet.

"It's by that drawer over there young master. Do you want me to get it for you?" Tanaka asked in his blissful, gentle manner while pointing to the rosewood cabinet.

He moved his head left to right. "No, I'll do it!" He answered in full enthusiasm then he eagerly went to the cabinet, opened it and searched for a ribbon that Elizabeth would surely like.

It took a few minutes before he found a beautiful blue satin ribbon and pulled it out of the drawer.

He went back smiling up to his ears and almost skipping, that is, until he saw Tanaka at the side of the open door with his brother, father, and mother removing their coat.

"Father! Mother!" He called as he almost ran to hug them.

"Oh darling! How have you been doing? Were you lonely?" It was his mother who kissed him first followed by his father who raised him up so he could kiss his cheeks.

He smiled and moved his head left to right to signify a no. "I'm fine. I'm not lonely. In fact I'm feeling better!"

Suddenly, a tall woman came out from the west hall of the mansion, surprising his newly arrived family. For a minute he was utterly surprised to find his Aunt Francis present in the mansion too but it didn't take long before he comprehended it. She is probably the reason why Elizabeth is here in the mansion at the first place.

"Franny? What are you doing here?"

His father asked as he placed him back to the floor.

"I've been checking the mansion. Surprised you didn't turn it into ruins yet." His aunt muttered as she approached his mother.

"Rachel..." She leaned for her cheek.

"Francis..." Her mother did the same.

"Francis, what happened earlier this morning? Why is-"

"-What's this?" Ciel interrupted him from listening at his father's conversation. He looked back at him and as he saw Ciel holding up the ribbon he was holding, he immediately slapped Ciel's hand and roughly pulled the blue ribbon back, away from Ciel's hold.

Ciel was utterly surprised by what he did, but not as surprised as _he_ was. He was stunned: his big blue eyes shot wide, his face reflected that of Ciel…unreadable.

Did he really just slapped Ciel's hand?

He looked back at Ciel.

Is he mad?

He hopes not.

But surely, Ciel's eyes are looking back at him, asking for a logical reason as to why.

Why?

He wasn't even sure himself.

He was as clueless as Ciel was.

He doesn't know, himself, why he acted that way.

…Was it because he was surprised at Ciel's sudden action?

But even so, why did he slap his hand away?

Did he actually thought Ciel was going to take the ribbon from him?

Did Ciel even thought of doing that?

And why does it matter?

Why did the ribbon matter?

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to Francis or need I remind you of who I am in this household?! Look at me when I ask you and answer me clearly!" His father's voice started to elevate and sound different that it caught him and Ciel's attention and looked right at their father in surprise, fear and utter confusion.

"Hon..."

His mother suddenly clung on to his father and whispered softly onto his ear. His father's eyes widened for a second then started to soften right after while putting his right hand upon his right temple to massage it.

Francis's eyes moved from the twins, then back to her brother and her sister-in-law.

"I suggest we move to a more private place." She mentioned.

"I couldn't agree more." He muttered, still massaging his right temple, as he moved across the hall, most probably towards his study, followed by their aunt.

Their mother suddenly turned to the two of them.

"Why don't you guys play upstairs for a second?" She said with a smile.

"Okay." They both answered which earned both of them a pat on their heads before their mother turned back and followed the two adults who left.

It was awkward at first. Mainly because he didn't know if Ciel is mad at him right at the moment or not.

But then, suddenly, Ciel looked at him and gave him one comforting smile.

"Shall we?" Ciel asked andas soon as he smiled back, Ciel's smile grew larger, took him by the hand and lead him in their flight up the stairs, towards the playroom. Looking at Ciel's back, he slowly reflected back to his actions...

He really shouldn't have done that.

"Ciel! Finally! What took you so long? Did you find any ribbon?"

Elizabeth was too busy hanging up some decorations on the curtain that she did not actually recognized there were two people entering the room.

Ciel, was surprised for two reasons. One because he didn't actually anticipate for Elizabeth to be there. Second, because he didn't actually know what she was talking about.

But as soon as he turned to his brother, everything started to dawn upon him.

 _He_ , on the other hand, looked upon Ciel with a worried face.

Yet, despite everything, Ciel still assured him with a gentle smile.

"He brought it!" Ciel suddenly proclaimed taking a step closer to Elizabeth. "He wants to play with us too!" He added.

Elizabeth finally turned to the door.

"Ah! Really? That's great!" She happily rushed in front of him.

"Oh you also have the same outfit as Ciel!" She took notice. "So cute~!"

He, in anxiousness, then rapidly reached the ribbon to her hands. "Ah, thank you! This is beautiful!" She happily exclaimed as she took the ribbon and finally wrapped it around the neck of the rabbit.

"Now, what do you think? Your Mr. Rabbit is finally complete!" She muttered as she presented it to them.

Ciel looked disappointed. "That's it?"

Elizabeth pouted. "Why? It's beautiful!"

Ciel went on to get the rabbit and fixed the ribbon tied on its neck, adding a bowtie to it.

"There. Better." Ciel then presented the bunny in the now glimmering eyes of Elizabeth.

"What do you think?"

Elizabeth squealed as she tackled Ciel down and they both fell on the ground laughing, forgetting the Mr. Rabbit that was rolling now to the ground in front of him.

He picked it up.

"Ah! It can be your stuffed toy too!" Elizabeth informed him.

"Mine?"

"Yes! Instead of Ciel's it could be your Mr. Rabbit too!" She happily proclaimed.

"Ah look!" Ciel dipped his hand on the plush pile and soon, in his hand, was another rabbit stuff toy.

"There's another rabbit here!" He happily proclaimed.

Elizabeth clapped her hands in delight. "That's great! We could make two!"

He was almost at a daze at the two people in front of him. They were glowing before his eyes.

"I...I'll get another ribbon!"

He volunteered then hurriedly went out of the room and descended down the stairs.

"Tanaka! Tanaka!" He called, almost heaving, and soon Tanaka came out of the kitchen and helped him to find the same ribbon inside the rosewood cabinet.

But no matter where and how long they look, the ribbon of the same color seemed to have been gone.

"Did you find anything?"

He looked back and found Ciel walking towards him.

He moved his head left to right. "I can't find something similar..."

Ciel's eyes somehow dimmed. "Why are you looking for something similar? Why not just find something as equally cute?" Ciel soon found his eyes on a pink satin ribbon. "Like this one."

"Ah! That's cute!"

He and Ciel turned to the voice and were both surprised to find Elizabeth walking in the room towards them.

"Lizzy?! Why did you go down?" Ciel asked almost scolding.

Elizabeth pouted. "You're both taking a long time finding a ribbon, I got bored." And Elizabeth took the ribbon from Ciel and ran upstairs, back to the playroom.

Ciel sighed. He turned his head to his brother. "Shall we?" He more of stated than asked as he ran to follow Elizabeth after that.

He, however, was left staring upon the two people running together up until they were far from his sight. How come they never stopped glowing?

"Young master..."

It was Tanaka who caught his attention.

He looked back.

"That ribbon has a similar one here." He muttered, sitting down to face him.

"But shouldn't one be enough?" He asked.

Tanaka smiled. "It's always better to have a spare."

Seeing his gentle smile, he took the ribbon and finally went upstairs.

"Ah great, you've found one!" Was Ciel's greeting to him the moment he opened the door.

Ciel was about to take the ribbon from him when he suddenly stopped.

He looked at Ciel in confusion.

Ciel looked back.

"Are you going to slap my hand again if I try to take it?" Ciel asked.

He was not able to answer.

"What are you guys doing? ~Ah! You managed to find something similar!"

It was Elizabeth who rapidly took the ribbon and put it on one ear of the second rabbit.

"Tadaa! What do you think?" Elizabeth asked to the two of them.

Ciel giggled. "It looks like you!" He commented.

"The Lizzy rabbit." He coined. And both Elizabeth and Ciel looked back at him in surprise.

He blinked his eyes. Did he just said something wrong?

"That's one brilliant name." Ciel commented.

"He's a genius." Elizabeth added, then handed the Lizzy rabbit to Ciel and took Mr. Rabbit who's sitting by the tea table.

"Then this shall be Ciel Rabbit!" She happily proclaimed. She then moved the hands of Ciel rabbit and tried to do a curtsy in front of Lizzy rabbit.

"Hi! My name is Ciel rabbit." She happily played trying to sound manly and deep.

"Very nice to meet you, I am Lizzy rabbit!" Ciel answered back and _he_ watched them play with their made up voices as they laugh and smile with the rabbit stuff toys at their hands.

Out of a sudden though, Elizabeth started to sulk.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked through the Lizzy rabbit.

Elizabeth's eyes turned to _him_. "We need another rabbit." She informed Ciel.

Ciel looked at him, then back to Elizabeth.

"But he can't play anymore."

Even he was surprised by that sudden information.

"Why can't he?" Elizabeth asked.

"If he does anything more than he did today, he'll be attacked by his sickness." Ciel informed her.

"I don't believe you." Elizabeth retorted, then went on in front of him.

"There are only two rabbits, but we could always share." She informed him then gave him the Ciel rabbit.

"Let's take turns. I just did mine so now, it's your turn!" Elizabeth cheerfully stated.

"Lizzy, I told you-"

"What? It's not like we are running." Elizabeth protested to Ciel with a pout.

Ciel sighed.

"If you don't want to, I could be Lizzy rabbit." She was almost snooty as she grabbed the rabbit away from Ciel.

She then turned to him.

"Nice to meet you! I am Elizabeth Cordelia Midford the rabbit!" She greeted with a sweet voice.

He looked from Ciel's worried face, to her bright smiling one, then to the white rabbit stuff toy that truly resembled it's namesake.

"Nice to meet you I am-" and surprised himself, he started to cough and cough, and soon enough he started to heave.

Not again.

He didn't do anything rigorous today. Why did he have to be attacked now?

He thought he recovered. Was he still not fully healed after all?

His eyes glanced through the worried face of Ciel, then to the almost ghostly face of Elizabeth.

Air. He needs air. His coughs continued to come one after another that he couldn't seem to breathe an ample amount of oxygen. He needs to breathe. It felt like he was drowning again. He was wheezing, his chest was tightening and he doesn't even know what to do now. He needs air. He wanted to breathe but his body doesn't seem to want to.

"-Stay with me, hold on!"

"Moooom! Daaaad! Tanaka!"

He was starting to feel the cold wrap against his face again and his consciousness is starting to lose, but he was trying so hard to fight against it.

"Do you hear me?"

Why did he have to question him?

He should have known.

Ciel knows better...

He always does...

...

* * *

 **AN: _I do not own Kuroshitsuji_**

It was owned by the ever magnificent Yana Toboso.

Thank you for reading. Will upload Chapter 3 next week. Hope you'll review!

With love,

MLS


End file.
